Babyroo
This page is currently under construction. DO NOT delete it! Babyroo (Japanese: 赤ちゃんガルー Akachangarū) is a Normal-type Pokémon. It evolves into Kangaskid at Lv. 20 with Kangaskhan in your party, which further evolves into Kangaskhan (with Babyroo if it is a female or without Babyroo if it is a male). It also evolves into Cubone at Lv. 20 without Kangaskhan in your party, which further evolves into Marowak. Babyroo can Mega Evolve with the help of a Kangaskhan mother but cannot Mega Evolve by itself. This Pokémon has four ways of being obtained: # If a female Kangaskhan is leveled up to Lv. 60, it will become a Kangaskhan without a Babyroo. This Babyroo will appear in your party at Lv. 1 (if there is a free space and a Poké Ball of any type in your bag). If the Kangaskhan was Shiny, Babyroo will be Shiny as well. If the requirements are not met, the Babyroo will still be there, allowing you to try again. # Breed a Kangaskhan. # Breed a Marowak. # Catch it in the wild at the Forbidden Cave. Biology Phisiology Babyroo is a small, bipedal creature with a thick tail. It has a purple hide and a cream-colored belly. On top of its head is a black patch, and it has small cream-colored ears and black eyes with a single white pupil. It has three clawed digits on each hand and foot. As Mega Kangaskhan, the mother Kangaskhan appears unchanged. However, the Babyroo has grown into a child and gained some new features. There are now raised patches on its knees similar to those seen on its mother. These patches also appear aligned horizontally along its belly. Small, spiked growths appear underneath its ears. The Babyroo is feisty, hates to lose and will boldly challenge its opponents to protect its mother. Behaviour Babyroo is a timid Pokémon that only gets along with others of its species. It rarely leaves the safety of the mother's pouch until three years old (when it evolves into a Kangaskid or a Cubone). It leaves the pouch only to play with other Babyroo, other Kangaskid and other Kangaskhan. If it senses any living thing other than the aforementioned approaching, it will immediately jump back into the pouch. If, however, the mother says that it is all right, it will jump back out and curiously start playing with this being. Gender differences None. Habitat Babyroo is often found in grasslands or caves where Kangaskhan are found, in their pouches. In these areas, there may rarely be a Babyroo outside of the pouch, playing with other Pokémon. In the anime Major appearances Babyroo first appeared in The Kangaskhan Kid. A few Babyroo were seen in the mothers' pouches. An injured Babyroo also appeared in this episode. A Kangaskhan let her child play with Pikachu and co. in Kanga Games. Minor appearances A Babyroo that can Mega Evolve with Kangaskhan into Mega Kangaskhan appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. Pokédex entries None so far. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Babyroo debuted in its own round in the Red, Green & Blue chapter, The Secret of Kangaskhan. Here, Blue tries to catch one but is stopped by Red when he (Red) realizes Kangaskhan is protecting her baby. The baby was poisoned, so Red used an Antidote to heal it. Kangaskhan is grateful and leaves; Blue watched this in amazement, but was still angry at Red for allowing Kangaskhan to escape, thus starting their rivalry. Kanga, the Kangaskhan, and Li'l Kanga, the Babyroo, are the first known Pokémon of X. Using X's Mega Ring, Li'l Kanga can Mega Evolve with Kangaskhan and fight on her mother's behalf. They both debuted in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play. In the TCG Babyroo is featured on all Kangaskhan cards but has not yet been featured in its own card. Game data NPC Appearances None so far. Pokédex entries Game locations In side games None so far. In events None so far. Held items Sun/Moon: Sitrus Berry (100%) Stats Base stats HP: 55 Attack: 45 Defense: 30 Special Attack: 20 Special Defense: 30 Speed: 40 Total: 220 Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up 1) Leer 7) Tail Whip 15) Tackle 20) Bite 25) Flail 31) Double Hit 37) Mega Punch 49) Outrage By TM/HM By breeding Babyroo cannot learn moves by breeding. By tutoring Babyroo cannot be taught any moves. Side game data None so far. Evolution Babyroo → (Lv. 20 with Kangaskhan in party) → Kangaskid → (Lv. 45) → Kangaskhan → (Mega Evolution -- ♀ only can Mega Evolve) → Mega Kangaskhan or Babyroo → (Lv. 20 without Kangaskhan in party) → Cubone →(Lv. 28) → Marowak Sprites Trivia *Babyroo can learn the exact same TMs as Kangaskid and Kangaskhan. **Babyroo's stats are all of Kangaskhan's minus 40 (with Special Attack being the only exception). ***Furthermore, Kangaskid's stats are all of Babyroo's stats plus 20 (with Special Attack being the only exception). *Babyroo is the only newly-introduced Pokémon to branch-evolve into two already existing final forms. *Babyroo's first listed method of obtaining (see top of page) is not shared by any other Pokémon. **It is also the first Pokémon obtainable by separating from an evolution. Origin Babyroo is the baby in Kangaskhan's pouch. Name origin Babyroo's name comes from Baby and Kangaroo. Babyroo's Japanese name comes from the Japanese equivalent of these words.